


Apple From The Tree

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Secret, Extreme Passion, Fantasy, Father and Son, Hardcore, Incest, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Original Character(s), Pornstar Secret, Rough Sex, Spying, new discovery, rough, spitting, top to bottom, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When Austin Hunter (Luke Benward) returns home to visit his father, Logan Hunter (Chris Pratt) the two begin a brand new chapter in their rocky relationship; sparked by the accidental uncovering of incredibly erotic secret.





	Apple From The Tree

"I hope you're not disappointed by how plain and empty your room currently is. I had to move a lot of your furniture out due to the ongoing renovations," divulged Logan Hunter as he casually swung the paint-flecked door open, giving immediate access to his newly arrived guest. "Seriously Dad, you don't need to apologise. I've been living in a cramped dorm-room with 2 other guys for the past year so trust me, having ANY space wider than a coffee-table is a godsend," thanked Austin Hunter with a small huff as he carried his single suitcase with him up the stairs, Logan diving towards the young man as he sensed a struggle. "Here, lemme help you with that," resounded the cheerful, energised 40 year old as he grabbed ahold of the heavy object, their hands lightly brushing against one another as they attempted to equally divide the workload. "Thanks, guess I can always count on your help. Even at 23," jested the younger as he slid his grip away from his father's, carefully climbing the dusty steps to avoid tripping and making a fool of himself. "Well, that's what I'm here for. I don't get to see you that much so I gotta make it count," grunted the older man as he essentially took control of the carrying situation, dropping the surprisingly hefty case onto the wooden floor as soon as he was able. 

"Wow, you weren't joking about empty. You didn't throw away any of my stuff did you?" resounded Austin as he entered his transformed room for the first time in several years, the strong smell of paint, freshly cut wood and glue-fumes still hanging in the air; a desk and bed being all that was left untouched. "Of course not, I placed most of it into boxes. Not that you had that much to begin with," replied Logan as he wheeled the suitcase into the echoing room, a wide smile crossing his lips as he subtly took in the sight of his boy, all grown up. He hadn't been able to see Austin in quite a few years, though it was primarily cos of his transition to college life ... well, hopefully that was the reason anyways. "You really grew into your boots, god you must've shot up by a half a metre or so," ogled the proud father as he noticed just how mature and adult-like his son now looked; a little saddened that he wasn't there to witness the important milestone. "That's what everyone says, but I still think I look pretty young. People are acting like I'm gonna end up in hospice any day now," joked the younger Hunter as he pressed his fingers into his skin, making sure there weren't any hidden wrinkles or moles that he was missing out on.

"How long has it been? 3 years? Not that I've been counting or anything," redirected the older man with a nostalgic smile as he leaned against the door-frame, hoping he wasn't making things awkward. Austin nodded glumly, keeping his eyes planted downwards towards the chalky floor, a pang of guilt emerging from deep within his gut. "You know how Mum can be at times, she just didn't really want me seeing you that much," explained the 23 year old as he nervously twiddled his fingers together, unsure of how to properly 'clear the air' without at least taking some responsibility for his long-winded absence. "Oh no, of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that," resounded Logan with remorse as he quickly rushed over to his abashed son, hugging him deeply; suddenly learning that Austin was now actually taller than him, if only slightly. "It's not your fault. I mean, you know that I love you and everything," softly replied the younger Hunter as he wrapped his hairy arms around his Dad, breathing in the familiar, masculine scent that reminded him of his childhood ... prior to his parent's unexpected divorce of course. 

Breaking off the charged, emotional reunion, the two took a few steps from one another; creating a comfortable distance while still remaining present. Logan, still enthused with how Austin had changed, began eyeing the man from top to bottom. To start things off, the 23 year old had bulked up since their last visit, his arms and chest now bursting with solid muscle that was clearly evident through his blue V-neck shirt. As they both had Endomorphic body types, it was expected that he would grow into his physique as puberty washed over him; though it was still impressive nonetheless. Austin's face, while still featuring his distinctive small eyes and piercing stare, looked refined and polished as a small beard grew across his jawline; probably explaining his older appearance. Regardless, it was interesting to take in; especially how similar the two men looked. There was no doubt about it that they were father and son. "If you're gonna observe me like some sorta serial killer, you may as well see this now," sighed the 23 year old as he realised his father would learn sooner or later; reaching towards his stomach and lifting his shirt up-and-over his head with ease. 

Turning to the side, Austin extended his muscular arm outwards, flexing as he showed off his richly-coloured tattoo sleeve; carefully monitoring his dad's reaction in case he needed to jump out of the window or zoom down the stairs. "Wow, that is ... certainly something," admired the 40 year old as his brown eyes began to scan and absorb the intricate floral patterns that weaved and adorned his son's left shoulder and arm; immediately noticing that the colour's closely resembled the ink-job that he himself brandished on his shoulder, though that was probably a coincidence. "So, you don't hate it? Mum lost her shit but, it feels good to have. Like it completes me in some mystical way," stammered the flexing man as he tried to describe his decision making explanation, his words failing him. "Are you kidding, it looks fucking amazing," cooed Logan as he took a step forward, tilting his head to better see the artwork from all angles; new shapes and features blossoming as his gaze passed over again and again. "Hurt like an absolute bitch. Took a whole day to do as well," resounded the show-off as he posed and modelled himself, lifting his arm upwards and exposing his hairy, sweaty armpit. Though of course his main attention was focussed on the tattoo, Logan couldn't help but catch a sneak peek of his son's more masculine features; blushing a little out of embarrassment as he caught himself peeping like some sort of voyeur.

"Why Flowers? Is it because you're studying biology? Not judging or anything, just curious," asked the older man as he shifted the conversation, hoping he wasn't seen looking at his own son's hairy armpits, by his actual son no less. "Yea, you know how i've always liked nature and flowers in general. How a small, minuscule seed can get chucked into filth and dirt, yet emerge as something beautiful ... and all that philosophical tripe," laughed the younger man as he re-dressed himself, lucking not dropping his shirt onto the dusty floor below him. "Well, I approve. Show that thing off as much as you want," crowed Logan before realising he basically just asked his son to remain shirtless as often as possible; hoping he wasn't coming off as some creep. "Thanks Dad, anyways, I'm gonna have a shower once I unpack so I'll hang out with you a bit later," finished the 23 year old as he dragged his suitcase onto the edge of his bed, fiddling with the zipper's lock and combination. "Sure, I gotta go run some errands. Does beef stew sound good for tonight?" questioned the older man, smiling as Austin's loud cheer essentially answered his inquiry. Walking down the stairs, Logan took a second to take the entire situation in, grinning like an idiot before heading outside towards his truck.

-

"Is that ... the doorbell?" muttered a wet, half-naked Austin to himself as he quickly zoomed out of the steamy bathroom and down the stairs; barely having a chance to properly wash his body or hair before the interrupting and consistent chime echoed throughout the house. "Coming!" yelled the 23 year old as he loosely tied a towel around his lower-half, wondering if maybe his Dad had accidentally locked himself out without his keys or something. It was Sunday after all, couldn't be the mail or postal service. Undoing the two separate locks with his free hand, the dripping man slowly opened the freshly-painted door; bright, gleaming rays of sunlight pouring in as the afternoon sun unleashed its plasmic fury. Expecting to see the familiar sight of his father, Austin was instead greeted by a thin, 30-something year old with a clean-shaven face; blue eyes unapologetically narrowing on his half-naked body. "Oh, you're not him. Wait a second ... who are you and why are you in his house?" asked the complete stranger slowly in an uncomfortable, grating tone; sounding almost disappointed but intrusively curious at the same time. "Are you looking for my Dad? I'm his son from out of town. He's not actually here though ... so yea," awkwardly answered the 23 year old, lifting his arm up to cover his exposed nipples; not exactly reading a friendly 'vibe' from the creepy man who was still staring and 'devouring' his visage without pause.

The man's sparkling eyes seemed to enlarge ten-fold upon hearing the new information, an almost wild and primal gaze forming in his widened pupils. Though it wasn't his place to judge, the towelled man presumed that drugs or alcohol must've played some part in this increasingly weird situation. "You're his flesh and blood? Born from his seed? My god, you are! You're the splitting image of a young Drew Diamond, I can see it now," rattled the unwelcome guest as he began scanning and observing the young adult's physique and facial features; like a maniacal cult leader searching for his newest lunar sacrifice. In fact, Austin was entirely convinced that he was in actual danger of being tied to a stake that he immediately slammed the door shut without hesitation, shifting the two locks back into their default position, stepping away from the door once it was secured. "What the actual fuck was that. Who the hell is Drew Diamond?" pondered the creeped out man as he felt a row of tingling goosebumps sprout on his back and shoulders; a little on-edge but a lot more puzzled as to what the weirdo was getting at. Laughing lightly to himself as he assumed the man was zonked off his balls like MANY of his college buddies during their exam periods, Austin turned on his dusty heels and went back to finish his long-awaited shower, wondering if his Dad could answer a few new questions. Like if a new Asylum was recently constructed in the area.

Reaching the second floor without much fuss, Austin eyed his laptop on his bed through the open door, the crazy man's interjections replaying in his mind; seemingly pushing him in a new direction. 'Who is Drew Diamond?' thought the 23 year old as he debated whether searching the name on google would just give credence to the absolute stranger's babbling. For all he knew, it was probably some football player who had a similar build or tattoo or whatever. It's not like he had a penchant or habit for searching any name that he heard people muttering while studying or walking around. Then again, his curiosity had reached a boiling point at this point, and what harm could it do? Walking over and laying on his double-bed so that his dirty feet didn't soil the clean covers and sheets, he quickly opened his search engine; clicking at the pop-ups that continued to plague his system. Easily typing the name and clicking on the 'image' section revealed Austin's own personal Pandora's Box, his green eyes widening in surprise, confusion and bewilderment as he absorbed the cacophony of new data. If there was ever a time where the automatic safe-search function should kick in to prevent familial ruptures, now would be such a time. "What the fuck. Dad? D-D-Dad was a ... Pornstar!" exclaimed the young man as he enlarged the images in new tabs, zooming in with a shocked frenzy to make absolute sure his eyes weren't cursed or hexed.

There was no doubt about it, Drew Diamond was without a doubt, Logan Hunter when he was in his early twenties; the facial features and cheek-bones providing more than enough proof. As Austin also carried around an incredibly dated photograph in his wallet of his parents when they were still young and married, there was no mistaking it. "I can't believe it, he actually did porn. GAY PORN," mumbled the astonished son as he continued to peruse old websites and archives as if possessed, unable to stop himself from looking at the forbidden, taboo images. Though it seemed he stuck primarily to amateur stuff, there were a number of high-production scenes as well; various themes and costumes involved nonetheless. Though this should shatter his very existence and send him spiralling into a shock-induced coma, Austin's body began to respond incredibly well to the visual stimuli; his 8" erection pressing against the front fold of his loosely draped towel, the garment literally falling off his thighs as his penis sprung to life. "No way, I can't be getting hard from seeing my real-life Dad ... TAKING THREE COCKS AT ONCE?!" shot Austin as a poor-quality, grainy video began to auto-play on his screen; his youthful father surrounded by three older, hardened men on a messy hotel bed. 

"Hey, I'm home. No worries about the shopping, I'm not that senile yet," grunted Logan's familiar voice as the noisy sound of keys jangling in the front-doors locks suddenly echoed throughout the house; Austin's face literally freezing with fear as if he was caught chopping up a body on the side of the highway. Slamming his laptop to the point that it was probably welded shut forever by impact force alone, Austin bracingly threw the device under his bed and zipped into the bathroom, immediately turning the water onto full blast to drown out any gasps or horrified screams he may or may not make as he began the task of processing the new revelation. Logan, watching his son speed around like a lunatic from the foyer, shook his head with a small laugh as he assumed he must've walked in on private time. "Seems that hasn't changed," chuckled the 40 year old to himself as he deposited the fresh groceries on the cleared counter; eager to start cooking for two instead of one ... for the first time in quite a while.

-

"So, do you have a boyfriend now? Unlike your mother, I know you weren't just going through a phase when your first kiss was with that, what was his name? Nick?" small-talked Logan cheerfully as he put a piping hot bowl of beef stew on his son's side of the table; the dish perfectly balanced and 'polished' as if Gordon Ramsey himself were about to critique it. "Huh? Sorry, I must've zoned out," slowly retorted Austin as he began to dig into the meal, unable to look up at his father out of fear for blurting out the wrong thing. That and everytime he even caught a glimpse of the older man, his overthinking mind would 'fill in' the blanks with an added facial or cumshot, dripping down his beard as his eyes rolled back into his skull. "I don't blame you, long trip to get from here. Almost across the entire country," continued the single patriarch as he sat across from his progeny; the small dining table meaning they were still quite close to one another. Austin was freaking out slightly, wondering if it would be in everyone's best interest if he simply forgot what he saw; burning the laptop and throwing it into the ocean just to be sure. For now, the best thing he could do was distract his addled mind, the words already flowing out before he got a chance to overanalyse.

"There was a weird guy who came by the house when you were gone. Seemed a bit like a cult-leader type with the ... you know," spoke the 23 year old as he tried to best mimic the strong and powerful glare he received earlier, the iconic blue eyes now seared in his memory. Logan seemed to hesitate and tense-up, but only for a second; immediately resuming his normal stance and behaviour quips. "Oh, you must've met Paul. Yea he's a bit strange that one ... did he by any chance ask you any questions?" casually mentioned the 40 year old as he mixed his stew with the rice and garlic bread, going full out for the special reunion of sorts. Austin shook his head, spooning a large portion of the food into his mouth to give his brain time to think. Why he decided to mention the guy who set off the chain-reaction to begin with was just an example of how GREAT he was at coping with social pressure. "I'll be sure to have a word with him and tell him to leave you alone. I think he recently moved to the neighbourhood," added the older man as he cracked open a beer, sipping it slowly and letting it lather his tastebuds in an alcoholic sea.

"Is everything alright son? I'm sorry if things are a bit awkward between us, I really don't want it to be but ... you can't really control it," asked Logan with a calm and nurturing tone, extending his hand outwards to show his openness. "Yea, it's all good. Guess I'm still a bit jet-lagged. What about the renovations? Were you planning on having someone else move in here in the future?" inquired the young man earnestly, keeping his hands to himself for the time being. The other man laughed lightly at the comment, shaking his head at the same time. "No no, after your mother ... I don't think I'm treading down that road again. I think the renovations are just to keep me busy, you know how I am; I like to keep my hands busy," innocently explained Logan, looking around at all the work that still needed to be done. As soon as his father mentioned the words "hands" and "busy" in the same sentence, Austin's gutter-dragged mind immediately began to roleplay on its own accord; a projection of Drew Diamond's sexual endeavours unfolding in his conscious thoughts. As much as he tried to push the intrusive cloud out of his brain, it was too no avail.

Like how wearing novelty beer-goggles makes your vision all blurry and distorted, Austin felt as though he was permanently wearing 'sex-goggles' of a similar nature, unable to see his father in an objective reality anymore. All he could hear were loud, carnal moans, seductive and raunchy dirty-talk in his father's voice; he could see cum splattering across his Dad's hairy, bulky body, the man rubbing the thick mixture into his glistening nipples and welcoming hole as he licked it off his lips. To make matters worse, the affected son couldn't help but feel his penis spring to life as if struck with a viagra-infused lightening bolt; crossing his knees together instinctively even though he was safely obscured by the dinner table. Was he actually lusting after his own father? Was this all just because his mind associates ANY gay porn with sexual gratification, regardless of content or character? "Are you sure you're feeling ok? Maybe you should get some sleep," suggested Logan as he tried to reach out once again, left hanging as his son listened to his invitation without saying much of anything, excusing himself from the table quickly. "Ok, I'll just be doing some painting or something ... hope it's not too loud," muttered the saddened man as Austin sped off to his room, unsure if maybe he had said or done something to upset him. At this point, he couldn't just use the 'teenage' excuse anymore, it was way too late for that.

-

Diving into bed after locking his door, Austin slipped out of his clothes and buried his head in his pillow, screaming slightly out of sheer astonishment and confusion. 'What's happening to me?' thought the troubled man to himself as he couldn't scrub the X-rated images out of his mind, ashamed but also turned on in equal proportions; the duality causing most of his outburst. It would make sense that his body would get an erection from gay porn, that's understandable ... but why weren't the 'signals' being blocked by the knowledge that it was his Dad? Looking down at his throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock that was already beginning to stain the bed-sheets, Austin came to one conclusion. He would have to masturbate to Drew Diamond and get it out of his system forever. Whether it was his engorged cock or clouded mind doing the talking, the 23 year old had clearly lost control of the ship at this point; reaching down under his bed for his laptop, breathing rapidly as his laptop's bright light shone in his narrow green eyes. As he had no time to close the windows or browser before, the numerous websites and videos were still clearly and neatly organised right before him; Austin gulping as he reached down towards his cock with his right hand, eyes glued to the screen.

Meanwhile, the subject of Austin's wild fantasies was downstairs cleaning and sorting the dishes, still a bit befuddled by what just happened. Although he presumed it could've just been the jet-lag or some other young adult problem, Logan couldn't help but do what parents LOVE to do ... overanalyse the situation to the point that death or prison are both right around the corner. Wiping the warm soap suds from his hands onto his white tank-top, the 40 year old folded his bulky arms over his chest as he casually leaned against the wet kitchen-counter, pondering whether he should intervene in some manner. Though he was probably a bad parent for not mentioning anything earlier, the older man didn't mention that Austin's room, more specifically his closet, was temporarily accessible due to the removal of one of the spare room's walls. Though it was an oversight on his part, Logan began to debate whether he should quickly check on his odd-acting son, reasoning that a small peek couldn't do any harm and would at least get the intrusive 'my child is currently overdosing on drugs' thought out of his head. Nodding in agreement with himself as he parented to the best of his ability, the 40 year old quietly climbed the steps, hoping the night wouldn't end in a massive argument.

"God Dad, you're such a fucking slut," whispered Austin to himself as he absorbed every intricate detail of the raunchy 20-year old video, literally finding the amateur piece of art in the 'vintage' section of PornHub. The audio was turned down to zilch as he lightly stroked himself, sporting the strongest boner he had ever felt in a LONG time. His erection was only half as strong when he lost his virginity for the first time at 20, though that could've been because the other guy wasn't really into him; though bathroom's at parties aren't exactly the most alluring of destinations. Biting his bottom lip till he felt blood at seeing his Dad's young but bearded face twist in absolute pleasure and affection as he sucked on two massive dicks; Austin couldn't help but let out a moan himself. His hand was slick and slimy with pre-cum, not even needing lube as he continued his slow-and-steady approach; his balls flopping down and resting comfortably against his thigh. Though a small part of him yelled to turn off the computer and go to sleep, the voice was easily drowned out by the young man's boiling lust and libido. What got to him the most was ... this was probably when his parent's were still married; meaning either Dad would sneak off to film porno's or even weirder, Mum was in on it as well. Regardless of the truth, to know that his Dad would go out to get gangbanged and come back, probably still leaking cum from his hole as he sat down for dinner, drove Austin's mind wild; almost ejaculating right then and there from the fucked up but erotic scenario. He knew he was already going to hell ... might as well reserve the throne at this point. 

Moving the large wood panel that was temporarily covering the garish hole in the spare room, Logan coughed into his hand as a small cloud of dust from the unfixed ceiling spilled down onto him, turning away to not asphyxiate himself. Quietly taking a few steps into the 'bones' of the house, the 40 year old manoeuvred himself until he reached the very back of Austin's closet, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. Not smelling any marijuana or other chemical-related fumes, the intrusive parent took it as a decent sign; though he still wanted to get at least one look at his hopefully sleeping son, noticing that there weren't any lights on. Creeping forward through the mostly empty cupboard, the man heard small moans and whimpers emerge from the other side of the grated door, his curiosity getting the better of him. Peeking through the gaps at eye-level, the older man was greeted with an incredibly raunchy sight; his son's bare and hairy body perfectly illuminated in the laptop's bright glow, Austin's flopping balls and hairy taint greeting him in full view. Though he knew he should turn away, something incredibly peculiar anchored him in place, the bearded man angling his head so his ear was placed against the wooden frame. "Fuck yea Dad, you like those huge cocks in your ass, don't you? Drew Diamond's a dirty whore isn't he?" smack-talked the unaware son as he stroked himself rapidly, squirming on his sweat-soaked bed sheets; the honest and pure groans of sexual lust sending a freezing cold shiver down Logan's spine. How did his son find out about his secret videos? More importantly, why the hell was he jacking off to said videos?

Shaking with a fearful confusion as he struggled to find an appropriate way to react, the 40 year old couldn't deny that there was something incredibly powerful stirring within him, his pants beginning to tent almost painfully as his immense manhood tried to tear itself to freedom through his zipper's teeth. He knew something must've gone down when fucking Paul, with his stalker knowledge, showed his presence when he was out ... but this was not the outcome he expected. Austin losing his shit at him for not opening up about the true reasons behind the divorce, yes; Austin pleasuring himself to fragments of his ancient porn career, definitely not. Freeing his annoying erection from his pants to better concentrate, the ex-film star suddenly realised the horrifying implications of having an erection in the first place, his member only growing in size and ferocity as his ears were filled with his son's expressive moans of self-indulgence. To make matters even more awkward and exacerbated, Logan forgot that he had loosened some of the screws in the closet door; the busy man suddenly falling through into the locked room; luckily not losing his footing in the process.

Yelling loudly as he crashed through the fragile barrier, dick hanging out, pre-cum already beginning to trail down his shaft; Austin was greeted with the most unexpected of events, screaming as he was caught off guard. Instinctively reaching for his mobile phone on the side-table, he turned on the flashlight function before unlocking the number pad, shaking fingers already dialling the emergency hotline. Looking away from his screen and towards the now-visible intruder, the 23 year old covered his mouth in shock; surprised to find his half-naked Dad and not a masked burglar or something of the sort. "Dad? What the fuck man? Were you ... watching me?" yelled the rightfully angry son as he then realised the older man might've seen or heard what he was ACTUALLY watching and doing, his voice catching in his throat in the middle of his objection. Holding his hand out to block the powerful beam of light shining in his face, Logan shuffled over to the wall, flicking on the light switch and allowing his eyes to readjust. Putting the phone down as he gazed upon his father, the young and horny man couldn't help but see him as Drew Diamond, his previous erection not dying down in the slightest. Looking over at Austin, still sweaty with a small smirk dotting the corner of his lips; naked and desirable by any and all; Logan couldn't help but push his previous predilections aside; walking over, eyes glued on one another. He knew it, Austin knew it, they didn't even need words as they let their true inhibitions take over.

-

Leaning forward, making sure to keep his ass firmly planted on the edge of his damp mattress, the horny 23 year old reached outwards with his right hand and cradled his father's exposed shaft with the type of care that only a man can truly understand, smiling as he felt a stream of sticky pre-cum already present. Looking up and into his Dad's brown eyes, Austin brought his mouth closer and closer to the desirable organ; both men locked in their private world as they allowed the situation to unfold even further. Feeling the tip of his son's saliva-coated tongue slowly brush and swish and against his sensitive, throbbing tip, Logan couldn't help but moan under his breath, keeping both of his bulky arms by his side as he turned his face away. It had been so long since his last sexual encounter with another man; his dry-spell almost reaching the half-decade mark at this point in time. Both men remained a silent as the grave as they continued on the taboo train-ride, Austin finally building up the courage to engulf the salty mushroom-tip after a few seconds of paused licking; exhaling a mental sigh of relief as he heard Logan purr and moan through closed lips. Though he didn't want to brag, he definitely knew how to work his tongue with a huge cock stuffed in his mouth, a skill that paid off more times than one.

His father tasted raw and masculine on his youthful tastebuds, distinct flavours and musky tones permeating his senses. Logan had always been a working man, renovating and building things with his bare hands and Austin could definitely savour testosterone-laced sweat that built up after a hard day's work; relishing the raunchy 'smack' eagerly. Slowly consuming the pulsing, veiny manhood with care and consideration, the younger man couldn't help but groan in pleasure as he enjoyed every second of their forbidden actions, still reminding himself every 10 seconds that the juicy cock in his mouth ... literally belonged to the man that helped create him. Wrapping his tongue around the central shaft of the penis, Austin began to 'wring' the organ out like one would a wet towel, the risky move paying off as he felt a fresh droplet of pre-cum spill down his greedy throat. "Oh, fuck," whispered the pleasured patriarch as he was expertly treated and taken care of, finally working up the nerve to watch the blowjob unfold beneath him. His son looked content, relaxed and completely in his element all at once; a wink of desire and untamed libido sparkling behind his green eyes. 

Slowly extending his arm outwards, Logan gently placed the wet palm of his hand against Austin's temple and hair; their eyes joined in an affectionate gaze. Rubbing his hand in small circles as he felt the man's tongue caress his manhood, the two shared a special, intimate moment; both wanting to revel in the carnal fantasy just as much as the other. Given that small boost of consensual confidence and assurance, the 40 year old began to properly remove his workman's pants, kicking them off to the side as they bunched around his feet. Moving his thick legs apart from one another as he stood on the edge of the bed, the welcoming father gave his son some extra room and manoeuvrability, essentially 'switching' the traffic lights from amber to green. Taking note, Austin leaned in further, wrapping his right rand around the hairy shaft while positioning his left hand on his father's musky ballsack; still swirling his tongue in small circles around the oozing piss-slit. "I can't say I've always dreamed of this, but I want you so badly," whispered Austin as his hands began to stroke and massage the swelling genitals, licking the glistening head like a lollipop as he continued to tease. "Me too," simple responded Logan as he relaxed his neck and shoulders, still holding his son's head in his grasp as they moved onto the next phase.

Loosening his throat and suppressing his gag-reflex, the 23 year old began to deepthroat the 9-inch monster in small increments; moaning loudly as he hungrily suckled on the engorged shaft. The thick appendage was already beginning to block his airways as he sucked it further down his windpipe, though that didn't stop the horny man in the slightest; actually increasing his tempo and speed as he was slowly suffocated. Pumping his right hand in small, twisting movements while his left fondled with the dangling testicles; Austin settled into a comfortable rhythm, fuelled by the lustful gasps and whimpers unconsciously spilling out of his illustrious father. Loud, exaggerated slurping sounds emerged from his pursed lips as he continued to engulf and slather the meaty organ in his spit, already reaching the halfway mark with ease. "God son, you're one talented cocksucker," complimented Logan as he felt his knees begin to wobble and buckle as waves of pleasure surged from his often-ignored manhood, a thick sweat forming on his brow and neck. The younger man looked up and gave his Dad a sly, seductive wink before plunging the rest of the 9-inch spear into his awaiting mouth, gagging immediately as he bit off more than he could chew. Working through the instinctive reflex by distracting himself with his hands, Austin quickly recovered; muffled moans escaping his stuffed gullet as he felt his father's juicy member violently throb and pulse against his tongue and throat. 

Removing himself from the wet organ after a few minutes of slow and steady deepthroating, Austin moved onto the delectable balls that were essentially lulling him into a trance; dangling and jiggling in place with every one of Logan's movements. Still touching and stroking the cock with both of his hands, the 23 year old began to lap and lick at the warm, sweaty sack; a strong and saline taste already saturating his tongue. "Jesus, fuck yea," whined the 40 year old man without restraint as his ultimate weakness was sexually exploited in such a perverse and carnal manner; unable to contain himself as he felt a warm, pressurised wetness begin to envelop his swollen, cum-filled testicles. "You like that Dad? Like it when your son wraps his lips around your big, succulent balls?" teased the younger Hunter as he held all the cards in his hands, nuzzling the flopping organ with his nose and beard, allowing them to droop across his face. It was too much for the older Hunter to properly handle, a primal and repressed side of his sexuality slowly beginning to emerge. “I want you to bathe and slather your original home with that sweet, wet tongue of yours,” moaned a sweaty Logan as he felt Austin’s warm and inviting mouth softly enclose around his swollen, hairy jewels; the room now beginning to reek of their combined yet similar musk. Immensely turned on by the revelation that he literally came from said testicles 23 years ago in the middle of August, the eager son began to properly suck on the orbs one at a time, pulling his head away as he held them in his mouth for as long as he could, a noticeable 'Popping' sound emerging as he released them like pendulums. Grunting and groaning in a hearty mixture of pleasure and pain as his sack was given a more forceful treatment, Logan couldn't help but crack a wide smile, thoroughly enjoying the foreplay but ravenous for a taste himself.

-

Stepping back and gesturing for Austin to stand up off his wet sheets, Logan felt his heart begin to race as he finally got a proper look at Austin's similarly-sized penis; his mouth automatically beginning to salivate at the erotic view. Dropping down onto both knees without wait, the 40 year old father crawled forwards until their bodies were touching once more; his son's throbbing sword now only inches away from its new sheath. Arching his back and lowering himself, Logan angled himself so the 23 year old's 8-inch manhood was resting comfortably on his face; always enjoying the 'feel' of a fat, thick cock pulsing against his cheeks and forehead. As it was one of his 'signature shots' from the old days, it was nicely nostalgic for the ex-pornstar to return to his roots, moaning contently as he smelt his progeny's similar musk in every breath. "You ready for Drew Diamond to show you what he has to offer?" teased the older man as he rubbed Austin's legs, looking up in the same way as earlier; roles reversed. The young man slowly nodded as he admired the hot sight, pre-cum already beginning to spill from his slit and onto his father's awaiting face below; a thick and noticeable trail already glistening in the room's light. 

Without wasting anymore time, the 40 year old immediately skipped the slow and sensual approach and swallowed the 8-inch manhood in one swooping motion, moaning whorishly as he tasted the amazing flavour of cock once again, his eyes half-closed in ecstasy as he reveled in the taboo fantasy. "Oh Fuck Dad, you're really good," cried out the surprised 23 year old as his member disappeared into his father's impatient throat in less than a second, thoroughly immersed and squeezed all at the same time. Moaning a small, muffled 'Thank You' to his appreciative son, Logan rewarded the comment with a consistent head-bob; relaxing his jaw and allowing the 8-inch monster to travel down his slick highway without the speed limit. It had been a while since he felt the familiar stretch of a greedy organ attempting to shove and push its way down into his stomach, but the older man felt confident in his archived skills, Austin's low and grumbling groans of pleasure serving as an accurate testament. Settling into a rapid movement, lips pursed and tongue flailing; Logan knew he had this in the bag, rolling his head in circular movements as he 'crushed' the intruder in his soft, wet maw.

"Fuck my face son! Grab my head and fuck it hard," ordered a pent-up Logan after a few minutes as he craved the taste of fresh cum on his palate; Austin's copious pre-cum no longer cutting down his inhibitions. "You sure Dad? I don't wanna hurt you," assured the 23 year old through a stretched moan, panting and puffing; his body covered in a thick sheen of sweat and perspiration. "Hurt me? You wish," poised the breathy 40 year old as he clicked his jaw, moaning softly as he felt his son's strong, masculine hands clamp down on both sides of his bearded head. Keeping eye contact, Austin began to thrust his hips back-and-forth in a pistoning motion, building up speed as he watched his father's face twist in absolute pleasure; most likely enjoying it more than he was. "You like dicks shoved down your tight throat? God you're such a whore," dirty-talked Austin as he relived one of the videos he was watching earlier, whining uncontrollably as strong and repetitive waves of dopamine crashed against his banks; his penis immersed in a soft and fleshy vice. The older man could only gag and sputter in response, thick trails of drool leaking down his lips as his mouth was used like a cum-dumpster, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he held out. 

"Oh Fuck ... OH FUCK!" screamed Austin as he felt his flopping balls begin to tightly constrict, a creamy torrent of semen already on its way to the exit. Clenching his fists to better suppress his gag-reflex, Logan was suddenly greeted with a thick and salty load; rope after rope of cum shooting down his throat and into his stomach. His tongue and gums were saturated in the batter, the taste sending the ex-pornstar back 20 years in an instant. Still holding his father's head between his hands like a portable fleshlight, Austin kept his cock submerged in the pleasurable hole; shouting out as his legs began to fail him. The patriarch didn't mind in the slightest as he was rough-handled, moaning through his filled mouth as he swirled and swallowed the seed like a cocktail; the strong, pent-up taste sending him into a cum-frenzied trance. Eventually pulling away, the 40 year old wiped the excess fluid from his lips with his hairy arm, licking his lips as he savoured every molecule of his son's thick and creamy sperm. Austin fell backwards into his bed, never before experiencing such a strong and overpowering sensation; his knees still shaking as he sunk into his wet mattress. Tapping Austin's legs with his hand from his kneeling position, Logan was eager for more; his thirst for cock only just beginning.

-

"Jesus Dad, where were you when I was starting college," panted the exhausted and drained 23 year old as he watched his horny father clamber on him, his shrinking cock slowly surging back to life as they shared their sweaty body heat. "Lift up your legs Austin, I'm wanna rim your hairy hole," commanded the spring 40 year old as he grabbed his progeny by his ankles, lifting and helping the tired man into position. Raising his legs up into the air, the younger Hunter felt his Dad move into the created gap; chuckling as he felt his father's beard brush against his sensitive taint. Without hesitation, Logan sunk his outstretched tongue into the hairy crevice, spitting on and around the area as he dug into his dessert. "Oh man, that feels incredible," purred the rimmed individual as he was properly eaten-out by a professional, his toes curling mid-air as the nerves around his tight hole were caressed and bathed with hot precision. "You taste like sweat and sex, god you're delicious," complimented the older Hunter as he ravenously buried his face in the spread ass-cheeks, sinking into a primal rut as he shook his head in all directions, covering the area in a thick coating of saliva. Austin, having never had the pleasure of being rimmed before, felt his pupils dilate as the new and erotic stimuli channeled through his system; gripping the bedsheets in a powerful grasp as he struggled to contain his outbrusts.

"FUCK," screamed the younger man as he felt the tip of his Dad's tongue begin to prod and burrow its way past his tight sphincter muscle; the flexible mouth-organ easily slipping through, brushing against millions of nerve-endings in the process. Chuckling to himself as he continued to rim his son's juicy hole, Logan took a small risk and added his index finger to the mix, using it to spread the entrance out as his tongue funnelled its way inside. "Yea, finger my fucking asshole Dad, I wanna feel you deeper," moaned Austin breathlessly as he felt himself opening up, biting his bottom lip as his father listened to his request; 2 digits now scraping away at his spit-covered hole. "You know, for a Top, you certainly wail like a true Bottom," remarked the 40 year old licker as he began to suck on his son's hole; clamping his lips around the orifice with a tight seal. The 23 year old could barely respond as he was sent to Nirvana and back, his erection already throbbing wildly in-sync with his wild and unpredictable thrusts. "How'd you know I'm a Top?" panted the rimmed individual as he lowered his legs onto his Dad's shoulders and back; his feet practically slipping off the pool of sweat that was collecting there. "Please, you're as tight as a drum. Handsome lad like you goes to college and comes home with a hole as cute and puckered as this? Doesn't take a scientist to know water's wet," charmed the older Hunter as he submerged himself once again, holding his breath as he rubbed his tongue and nose around the widening doorway.

"Also, I'm sorta hoping you're a Top cos Daddy's eager to skewer himself on your cock," purred Logan after a few minutes as he got back onto his feet, helping his son up off the bed with a gentle tug. Recharged and ready for another round, Austin wolf-whistled deviously as he watched his father prepare his hole un-used entrance; the older man spitting on his fingers and rubbing the warm fluid on his backdoor. "Old school trick is just to use a gallon of warm, sticky saliva," groaned the 40 year old as he embraced his progeny in his thick arms, his hand travelling down towards Austin's rimmed hole. Scooping the excess fluid and moisture onto his digits and transferring it to his own asshole; Austin felt so enthused and protected all at once, their bodies pressing together like a couple of overpaid strippers. Smelling his Dad's personal scent and feeling his hot breath on his sweaty skin, the 23 year old leaned forward and kissed his Dad on the lips, Logan immediately accepting the union without hesitation. Their flickering tongues danced a passionate routine as father-and-son bared their souls to one another; eyes closed and lips smacking as they carried out the long-overdue motion. Austin could taste lingering hints of his own cum on the roof of his Dad's mouth, growling as he had the man all to himself. Their penises, engorged and dripping with sap, duelled one another as they fought a loving battle; both Hunter's shivering and moaning into each other.

Breaking off the amorous embrace, Logan looked up into his son's beautiful green eyes, their connected gaze speaking a thousand words all at once. Silent as the grave as he turned around and arched himself forwards, the 40 year old used one hand to spread his ass-cheeks apart, his hole nice and wet with the spit from before. With his libido and lust levels soaring well beyond their safe limits, Austin took a step forward and angled his quivering organ against the inviting entrance, panting as he took the entire situation in. Here he was, towering over his biological father, about to spear the man with his own genitalia; god the metaphors that people could write. With a small nod from Logan who eagerly braced for impact, the younger Hunter thrusted his hips forwards; crying out as his sensitive tip was immediately engulfed by the hairy hole. Holding onto his Dad's shoulders to keep himself upright, the Top began to establish a tempo, his head wrenching in all directions as he tried to contain his cries of pleasure. His manhood felt as though it was being slowly crushed and pulverised in the softest, hottest vice; Logan's velvety walls wrapping around him. He could feel his Dad's heartbeat through the pulsing tunnel that enveloped his cock; and Logan could feel his son's at the same time. Both men, speechless and mesmerised in one another's generational grasp, continued with their taboo joining without skipping a beat.

Throwing his head back with a mewling squeal as he forcefully pushed his member deeper into his father's guts, Austin had never felt so sexually liberated; channelling his newfound confidence into his pistoning motions. After all, if he could successfully penetrate his horny, ex-pornstar Dad, what couldn't the 23 year old do? Logan, extending his arms against the wall in a 'push-up' stance as he bottomed for only son, gave full control to the younger man; always enjoying the role of the toy that gets passed around, like an object. His tunnel, although vacant for the last half-decade, soon kicked back into shape as the train's started running again; his slick and wet insides churning the 8-inch cock like a factory conveyer belt. He had sorely missed the pleasurable stretch, the sexual pressure of a huge shaft pumping-away into his body; nostalgic moments from his youth flooding back to him as he clenched down on Austin's manhood; smirking as his son called out in ecstasy. "Is that all you got boy? You've seen the videos, you know what i can take," whispered the 40 year old man under his breath as he edged his virile progeny ever-forwards, eyes rolling back as his ignored prostate was suddenly squeezed and prodded like a plump grape.

"How you wish I brought some friends with me so we could run a train on your hairy ass, gangbang the everliving christ out of you!" moaned Austin cheekily as he slipped into his dirty-talking ways, pulling his Dad's shoulders towards him as he pounded harder and faster; more than half of his cock easily slipping in-and-out of the gaping hole. "You got another load in you son? Gonna show your old man how it's done?" further teased the Bottom as he pressed his sweaty forehead against the wall, the slapping sounds of their flesh colliding, filling the room with a consistent beat. Logan's 9-inch manhood swung like a battle-axe as his son fucked him, pre-cum dripping down onto the floor as well as the wall as the sticky sap was flung about. The 40 year old was infamously renowned on-camera for his strong and powerful prostate orgasms, writhing and squirming like crazy as he came without hands ... and he felt another one starting to bubble below the surface. He hadn't enjoyed the carnal experience in such a long while, but with Austin's thick rod grinding against his tight walls and punching against his recharged prostate, he was well overdue for another chance.

Feeling a today wave of sweat begin to drip down his face, pouring out of his pores like corked champagne; Logan could only grunt and growl like an animal as what felt like an electric current began to emanate and pulse within his ass. Feeling the blast-doors inside his testicles, cock and urethra begin to open, the 40 year old began to howl uncontrollably, his head shaking from side-to-side as his limbs begin to shiver in place. Recognising the familiar sight, Austin grinned like an idiot as he used up the rest of his stamina, pounding his Dad's rump with as much force and tenacity as he could muster; his fingers digging into the bulky man's shoulders as he pulled him closer and fucked him deeply. "AHHH ... FUCK ME ... FUCK!!" screamed the older man without restraint as his flopping cock exploded with his first prostate-orgasm in years; heaving and panting as if suffering an allergic reaction as thick, creamy ropes of freshly-milked semen spilled out of his quivering tip; splattering the wall and floor with a messy glaze. Austin, pushed to the edge by not only the sounds of his father's orgasm, but also the unconscious tightening around his inserted shaft, felt himself ejaculating as well; the 23 year old collapsing forwards into his Dad as as filled the crevice with his batter. Silent as his voice caught in his throat, the younger Hunter could only gasp and whimper as he felt his cum begin to leak out of the gaping hole before him; both men huffing as if they had just finished a marathon.

-

Pulling his shrinking manhood out of his father's creampied asshole, Austin allowed himself to fall back into his bed; shortly joined by the older man. Lying next to one another, both covered in either sweat or semen, the 23 year old scooched over and wrapped his hairy arms around his panting father; lightly massaging the man's nipples and torso as they began the recovery process. "That was amazing," whispered the younger Hunter as he reveled in the sexy but passionate moment, still sorta wrapping his head around the unexpected turn of events since he walked through the door. Logan chuckled and turned his head towards his grown-up son, chest still rising with every noticeable breath he took. "You know, I wished for quality father and son time before you arrived ... and I think I got that and a little more," whispered the older Hunter as he leaned in and kissed his progeny on the forehead; a small 'spark' already stirring in his loins. "I don't think I have to tell you this but, don't tell your mother," finished Logan as he brought his son closer to him, wrapping him in his bulky arms; their warm, wet bodies pressing against one another. Austin could only snort with laughter as he buried himself in the nook of his Dad's armpit, a wave of tiredness hitting him like a truck. 'Thanks Paul' was all the 23 year old could think of as he drifted off to sleep, excited for what the future would bring.


End file.
